Dragon and werewolf
by Dawn of the werewolf
Summary: this a summit love story R&R please and leave any ideas for future chaptars rated m for later chaptars
1. Chapter 1

I dont own dragon Flyz! only the ocs! R&R!

The earth is gone but yet there remains a pardise among the waste. The names Raven, I'm not a human nor mutan, ok human in looks, but I'm a werewolf. hey it's something about me i cant change i was born this way. I was flying around on my dragon CrisomRain. She is as red as blood with eyes of blue and a temper to macth

"hey, girl. come on,crimson, what's wrong? " i asked as we got close to grimmwings one flew by and nearly knocked me off my dragon. Luckly i was used to flying bareback.

"Crimson, bank left we have to get to the cave and fast head towards the lava pits." i said she growled in response. we flew till we hit our cave i landed on the ground. my blonde locks held back by a strip of cloth. Like the rest of my clothes. i looked for our food basket. Crimson was eating a small lava beast and i was looking for fruit. "well, looks like i have to bust into warando again for food." i said and leaned against her she nuzzled my face and purred. then we heard a dragons wing beats. Crimson got up and rushed out to see a light blue dragon, a green one a purple one, and a white one.

'' whoa a human! And a looker too. Hi, i'm peak. and you are?" the one on the purple dragon asked as he got off and walked over to me and tired to put a hand on me. I pulled my hand back and punched in the face hard i busted his nose.

"Wow, peak, now what did i tell flirting with woman espically pretty little thing i might-whoa!" a new man came on a dark brown dragon.

"Hey. I have seen that dragon before. Black heart?" he asked getting close

"Wrong pal, she's mine her name is crimsonRain. so back off. Or end up like him." i said and pointed to peak. he was holding his nose as the blood trickled over his hand.

"Master peak, what hapen- it cant be a werewolf!" the draman said

"Are you a dark darmen?" i asked feeling my muscles tensed. My insecnts were telling me to sift. Isighed to calm myself.

"No, but why do you have a dragon?" he aske d a lowered his arm.

"Cause it beats walking as a wolf and almost getting killed for stealing food i need to live .'' i said and leaned against my dragon." but how in the hell did you find me?" i asked a little shocked my dragon walked over to the others and snarled the green one looked at her a sniffed her and the other four sniffed her too. i looked on as she regoinzed the green. she roared and licked her. the green did the same.

"Skyfurry, you know this dragon?" the one in green amor asked

"she should this is her sister, i think. I dont know i cant talk to dragons." i said and rubbed my dragons side," names raven and you guys are who, if i m right i meet peak earlier right?" i asked

'' yea, nice work on the nose by the way, i'm summit, peak you punched the one in blue is my older brother z'neth, and my sister appiex, she can talk to the dragons. " he said

"so the rumors are true you guys ar the dragon flyz right?'' i asked

"yup, and you are gonna regat punching peak." a new dragonaitor land her dragon a light grey. She walked over i sashed over to her my clothes slightly belowing in the wind my legs showed a bit dirty but hey i live in a cave work with me.

" and you are who? if i might ask?" i asked her her hair long and red like a fire.

"nora the's name and you just pissed me off." she reached back her arm and threw a punch i got it before it hit my face my dragon snarled at nore.

"listen here bitch. The names raven, a werewolf now unless you want to be a main course, or you can back off." i said as i flipped her over my shoulder with ease.

"ok this should be good." i hear the one in a dark red say."Come on nora. you got her by 5 inches." mike said

"All you were warned enjoy the show." i said i puled off my shirt and skirt and jumped and flipped i shifted into a black werewolf with icey blue eyes looking at everyone. i snarled at nra i circled her as i smellt him. I looked up at the sky and saw another dragon a big red and black one.

"RAVE! wait sis." he said,"peak baby what happened to you? " i looked at my brother i nuzzled his face he hugged me i put my paw around him. he smiled as he looked at me.

"Guys this is my twin sister Raven, you see sis i told dram about us and he heard a rumor about a werewolf causing trouble and stealing food from villages." he said i picked up my clothes in my mouth and went behind the dragons as i shifted back. I walked out.

"sorry about peak i kinda punched him." i said he rolled his eyes. "Same old family so you did you two fall in love?" i asked randy nodded. "Listen next time tell me you guy have a werewolf on the flyz. I'm sorry about the punch no wonder you flirted with me i am his better half."

"no way i'm your better half. besides I'm the cute one." he said

"oh really now? When did that happen?" i asked as i nudge him" and this is?" i asked looking at his dragon

"Archfiend. and yours is" he asked.

"her name is crismonRain." i said as i heard Black heart roar. i jumped and ran into my cave ,y dragon right behind me. i held myself then the dragon flyz stayed in there with me as we wached him fly over. he looked down i gripped my shirt. i looked up to see summit. He was looking at me worriedly

"Sis, come to airlandas you'll be safe and we can be a family agian." Randy huggn me around my shoulders

"ok, i will, what do you say rain. " i asked her she was outside nuzzleing the blue dragon.

"Nice, riptor, come on we'll guide you back to airlandas beside you now your aroun old earth right we coul use that in planing amber cyrstal runs." summit said

"this amber is purple right? Wait here." i said and rushed into tmy cave and came out with a sack filled with amber." S this the amber you were talking about?" they all lookwed in shock.  
>"Where did you get this?" they all asked<p>

"Stole it from dredwng,i busted in last night th's why i rushed inside the cave i was afriad of him and he might try to hurt me again

End

PLAESE R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Dragon flyz

me:ch. 2

Summit:*hugging me around the waist* i'm glad you still think you are a good writer

me:*nuzzles into his chest* thank you, summit.

Randy: Rated r this chapter has hot guyXguy sex dont like skip that part

Appiex: Oh great you love yaoi don't you roza? Any how Rate and review

We flew back to airlands i was shocked Crimsonrain was acting stargne not to metion skyfurry kept giving her snarls.

"Summit, i dont know about this what if they lock me up for being a spy for dreadwing." i said looking scarred he flew over and sat behind me and tilted my face towards his.

"they wont, and joshua tries i'll punch him so fast he wont know what will hit him." he said and hugged me tightly around my waist. we flew till we got to the city we landed expect we land pretty bad and by that i mean we crashed and burned. we got up i slid off and rubbed my head

"Ok, crimson note to us work on new landing for new surface." i said she nodded in agreement as she got up and walked on the surface and one leg gave out as skywatch and surrned us.

"OK, you guys must be skywatch." I said as Crimson roared at them telling them to back off. the other dragon flyz came over and protected my twin brother closer to me then the rest even summit was pretty darn close to me.

"What is this? i send you down for an amber and you bring a ground walker?" some loser with a gotuee asked

"Jousha this is raven a human, and a new member of the team." zneth said as he stepped closer to the large group and crimson nuzzled my face.

"easy girl, it's ok."i said as we got seperted riptor nuzzled crimson's head with his, i knew then that they had fell for each other l had to,

"Summit peak, appiex and zneth. Randy why are you here in the counci room?" i assumed it was their father my twin brother lead my towards the centher of the room.

"this, Aaron, this is my twin sister, raven. She is also a werewolf as well." he said.

"hey belive me i've seen it plus cheeck this out. All amber crystal stoleen form dredwing. by raven." summit said after i handed him my backpack with the crystals in it.

"How do we know she aint working for dreadwing." joshua said i looked down at the blue floor.

"if she was we would have dreadwing at our doorstep wouldnt we?" Zneth asked jousa as he got closer to me i hid behind summit. he pulled me closer to his said and hugged me tightly i hugged him back. I fell in love with summit when i first saw all it finding a soulmate. like imprinting minus the sprakling vampire getting in the way. We walked out to the bio domes. i didnt have exo wing so he carried me and we flew to the rain forest one we landed and we walked around i couldn't belive my eye it was beautiful.

"summit what is this place it looks the way the earth used to look." i asked as we walked deeper into the forest.

"yup my father wants to bring all the old plants and animals back to the earth and have all the way it was with out all the horros in that hell down there." he said hugging me agian i hugged him back he smelled like a fresh spring day he nuzzled my neck.

RANDY POV

My sister walked out with summit as the counicl . E were also ushered out.

"come little wolf, lets go to our cave." peak whispered in my ear. i maoned and grinded into his hips i felt his harding member agianst my ass.

"ok let's my dragon fly our bed awaits." I said as we walked to his room. i still had my own room incase we ever broke up or i fianlly got my sister back. And I did get my little sister we are only a couple of mintues apart. Peak kissed me i kissed him back which broke my train of thought. He begged for enterrance into my mouth i gladly accpeted his musle, an d meet back with my own we battled it flet nice ot finally have him near me he reached under my amor and pulle dit off i felt his hand bush my nipples as he rubbed them more and more i moaned. He pulled off my shirt and he attacked my neck i wrapped my leg around his leg he pulled me closer to his torso as he kissed my nipple i moaned as he kissed each one lovingly.

"peak stop teaseing me" i moaened as he undid my belt. i arched my hips up this way he could get my pants off. i was lying in boxers. i pushed him down on the bed and striped him down to his boxers. He smiled as he got up and got somthing i pushed my red hair out of my face my bangs always hang in my face. He came back with a heated water botlle and rubbed it agiany my mound i moaned as he rubbed it in a circle. I couldnt help put bite my finger to keep from moaning. He smiled he pulled out a slik scarf and tied around my eyes. i flet my boxers come off and i felt pek take my dick in his mouth i moaned as he sucked the head of my dick. he licked all the way down the shaft and back he took it all in the way in his mouth i moaned. He hummed as he deep throat me. he pulled off him and took the bind fold off and he put his finger to my lips.

"Suck." he said as I took them in my mout and sucked on them like my life depened on it. he moaned as he slipped off his boxers off wth his free nd i smiled and carressed his ass. he moaned as he took his finger out and set one at my entrance heslide it inside i moaned as he pumped it in and out i moaned as he shoved the other in and then the other. I arched into his hand, he shoved it into my ass he laid on top of my as he scirssoed me.

"Peak get in me already." i moaned as he smiled and said.

"No this all the four play plus you going to get punished for being a bad boy." he said as he pulled out a vibtor and slicked it up with his mouth and shoved it into my ass i moaned as he pulled it in and out he rubbed his hardened member as i got harder an harder by each passing mintue. He sat u by me and shoved it into my mouth i loved the way he took contorl. i movd up and down as i pued the vibtor out of my ass and shoved it back in i came so hard i almost bite peak but he came soon after me and laid on top of me as he kissed my neck and bite down. we fell asleep.

MY POV

I was sitting in my room as summit came in he sat next to me and leaned towards me and kissed me i kissed him back. h was so gentel as he kissed me. I ovedd the way he kissed he pulled me into his lap i sat on his lap.

"listen, Raven, let's take it alittle slow." he said as he hugge dme and laid his head on my chest.

"ok, i will , but i have one question. Where the hell ca i get a descent outfit?" i asked as i nuzzled his head with mine.

"ok, i'll talk to appiex and see what i can dig up. "what are you favorite colors." he asked as he hugged me tighter.

"BLack and purple. why? " i asked

"You armor color. And is CrimsonRain so used to have to have a saddle on her?"

"no, we always uesed to ride without one. And did you guys happen to put one on her."

he grimmanced at the statement and sighed, "well orak did. and she kinda flew off the ndle and she almost bite him."

"that's my crimson, when i found she was half dead and the saddle was hurting her i think her prevous owner left her to die." i said thinking back.  
>"really, no wonder she hates saddles. plus i noticed she loves a certain dragon." he said as i giggled and kissed his cheeck<p>

"yup, riptor, i think skyfurry is alittle jealous." i said as i kissed each cheeck and his forehead he smiled as he nuzzled my neck and kissed my neck and he kissed me i kissed him back as we heard as his door open as jousha walked in. i hid behind summit and kheld his hand and he gave me a gentle squezze and pull me into a hug.

"What do you want joshua? " he asked as he gave him an evil glare.

"the girl will be comig with me. " he said as he reached for me i hod behind sumit as he stepped in front of me.

"No, you wont take her away. not to the brig or anywhere with out me." he said as he almost punched joshua.

" Move summit, you are out of line plus we still don't know if she is working for dreadwing." he said. Aaron came in

"Joshua what are doing raven is not going to the brig i belive she aint working for dreadwing, if she is she will be held resbiable for any actiona dn joshua you seem alittle jealous that she is with summit and not you ." he said and walked out or whatever he does summit wrapped me in his arms and hugged me tightly i hugged him back.

end


	3. Chapter 3

Dragon flyz chaptar first flight ad new troubles with love

_is going to be talking between Randy and Raven in wolf._

I was walking around in airlandas with summit, his arm around my waist. I leaned onto his shoulder.

"oh raven, I never had someo like you in my life before." he siad kissing my forehead. I looked up at him and kissed his lips. He kissed back and pulled me closer to him i wrapped my arms around his neck. He wrapped me up in his arms and kissed with such passion he slide his touge across my lower lip I accpeted his tounge in my mouth. He moaned and leaned agianst the wall and pulled me closer to his musclur form. I moaned into the kiss and he moaned into the kiss. He put me agianst the wall and raced his hands around my sides i rubbed down his back i pulled my right leg over his hiphe pulled me closer to him i felt his member though his clothes. He left my lips to go to my neck and he left his mark on it showing I was his. i moaned and went to his neck and began to suck it and sarted to leave my own mark on his neck and showing the other females he was mine and not theirs to have. He koaned and pulled away from me and looked at me and saw his mark.

"I like it. " he sys hugging me. i showed him his on his neck. I smiled at hm he smiled back at me and i smiled back. He pulled my hand to his lips and kissed my hand and trailed up to my shoulder. he kissed my cheeck as the arlam sounded and i covered my ears

"Sorry hearing is a bit senstive." i siad he hugged me we rushed out to the platform to see dreadwing. I hid brhind summit he looked down and wrapped me up in a tight hug, he looked at dread wing i gripped his shirt he hugged me tightly and kissed my head. I hugged him tigther my twin brother cam over adn snarled. we looked at each other andd nodded we pulled away from the crowd i flipped in the air and shifted my black blew in the wind. Randy stripped and shifted his red fur looked like blood.

_"nice, big brother, love the coloring" I said_. He looked at me and smiled we walked out and saw dreadwing i crouched next to summit and got ready to fight, Rady joind in the postion i was bigger so i was the alpha female i gave an ordder.

_"Randy circle around and get ready for me to got my fangs in dread." i siad_ he nooded and we circled around him he punced i did the same only we didnt see the trap coming. We got caught in a trap was nets and drats i snarled and gave my brother a look and gave another snarl and we looked at dreadwing and bit thourgh the net. he looked at me as I punched on Nuctuna ans i bit down on her thort Randy got on fright and snarled at Dreadwing, we stalked around him. then we saw jousha then I noticed somethong he was looking at us then i saw why he know what our weakness.

_"RANDY MOVE HE KNWS ABOUT THE WOLFSBANE!" i said _

_"are you sure, sis!" _he said as Josha shot a drat at my brother i jumped on him I showed my teeth.

"Raven off him!" a voice said i looked at zneth. "I know he shot the drat at your brother but that aint no reason to kill him and besides you just proving him a point that you are working for him." he said i looked at him he was right i was acting like the animal i was in the form of. I backed off and looked at Summit came over and rubbed my head and carssed it and showed me it was ok and randy was fine just asleep i walked over to my brother , he looked at me and whined at me i nuzzled his face with my own he nuzzled back i looked at Peak. he was storking his head and looking at me. I looked at my brother and picked him up by the scuff of his neck he didnt help much i carried to were his was i watched him shift back and pull the dart out of his side and fall on to the bed i shifted back and found the anitdote for it the antidote is saline. I pulled out a neddled and suinge and filled it up and stuck it in the dart shoot he flinched as the needle he relaxed as sleep over took him i stood watch over my brother and peak came in i walked out to see jousha i snarled at him and pushed passed him he grabbed me i snarled and growled summit came over and we walked us back to our room were i collpased and felt summit hold on to for dear life. i woke in our room and summit was asleep i nuzzled his neck to wake him up and kissed his lips he woke up and smiled at me. we laid on our bed till it was time to go for a amber run, and when we got back joshua laid off of me and summit and we lived happily everafter with our two kids, a girl named Crysta and a ather girl named sakura and randy always kept a close on his family even me not being able to shift i wwas happy with my husband and my family all of us were happyand lived the rest of our day in our own paradise fromm hell to pardise i fell in lov with to watch my family grow and be safe eve n drimso n had her first hatchling with riptor and their off spirng had gold eyes like his mom and blus scaled ike his father but had his mom face i smioled at them the nuzz;ed me and summit for a blessing of out marriage.

END


End file.
